


Cowabunga, dudes

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, PUPPIES!!!!!!, Snuggling, Typical ‘Couple adopts a puppy’ fic, super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Chester has puppies, much to Wilson’s confusion, and WX and Walani end up with one.





	Cowabunga, dudes

The atmosphere in camp has been tense, to say the least.

Wagstaff has been careful around WX-78, watching what he says and does, and most of all, avoiding Walani for fear of WX hissing at him like a defensive cat. The catalyst the other survivors were all expecting never comes. There is no overly dramatic snap, no harsh fight, and, much to Wendy’s disappointment, no midnight murder.

So, they’re all left to deal with the sobering reality of a very sick little Wormwood, and, on a much lighter note, puppies.

Chester had bounded up to Wilson one rather uneventful afternoon, and whenever Wilson opened him-although, he can’t be sure if Chester really is a ‘he’ anymore- he had discovered nine small, fat little balls of fur about the size of oranges. Wilson spent a fair portion of the evening theorising as to wether or not the puppies were a result of asexual reproduction as Willow cooed over the tiny bundles of fluff.

Despite the pleading from Webber that they keep all the puppies with their mother, an admittedly confused Wilson had decided that it was only fair that some of the other survivors get a puppy of their own, should they want one. Even his usual insistence that the little creatures would be a waste of resources was slightly dampened by the sheer cuteness of the litter.

Which leads to their current situation quite nicely.

———

“I’M GOING TO DROP IT!”

“You aren’t!”

“I AM, WALANI! TAKE IT BACK!”

Walani glances over to where WX is sitting, hands cupped gently around a tiny, soft creature. They’re evidently in a panic, despite their constant insistence that all organic life is disgusting-but this is different, somehow. 

“You’ll be fine. Just hold her for a while, else she’ll be scared of ya.”

Gently, Walani scratches the small space between their horns, the puppy letting out a tiny yip in response. Walani laughs, continuing the careful petting.

“Lift her up to your face.”

WX stays deadly still, panic rising in their eyes as Walani raises their hands up, the puppy panting just a few centimetres away from them.

And then it licks them.

With a small buzz of alarm, WX lowers the creature back down to squint down at it, before looking back to their girlfriend.

“LET’S NAME IT KILLER.”

Walani coaxes the pup into her own hands, cradling it.

“I was thinking more along the lines of...Cowabunga?”

Cowabunga lets out a bark and bounces in her hands.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Walani rolls her eyes. As if they would ever name her‘killer’ in the first place. WX’s expression softens to one of defeated contentment.

“WELL, IF WE HAVE TO NAME IT THAT, LET’S AT LEAST TEACH IT TO SPRING MAXWELL ON SIGHT.”

“Agreed.”

———

“CAN WE...CAN WE PUT HER OUTSIDE, PLEASE?”

WX pulls away from Walani awkwardly, lying under her and squinting at the small creature bundled up in her shirt over at the corner of their tent.

“Something wrong?”

“I JUST...I FEEL LIKE SHE’S WATCHING US...”

Walani bites her lip and turns back to Cowabunga, who’s currently preening herself with her tongue, seemingly oblivious to everything.

“I don’t know, babe. It’s cold outside, and she’s so little...”

WX tried to shimmy out of the puppy’s line of sight-not that she has any eyes, from what they can see-but they can’t find a position that doesn’t make them feel like they’re being observed.

“SHALL WE JUST SNUGGLE?”

“Yeah, I don’t want her to see what you get like when I-“

“WALANI!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! Though some puppers might be a good way to close up the angst. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
